This invention relates to ceiling-fan air cleaners, air purifiers, dust removers, air fresheners and fragrance dispensers.
There are known ceiling-fan dust removers, air fresheners and fragrance dispensers for placement on fan blades, but none with a gluey adhesive surface that adheres dust particles, germs and pollen to quick-change strips that also can dispense fragrance and disinfectant for room air inexpensively, easily and thoroughly without deterring fan rotation in a manner taught by this invention.
Previous ceiling-fan devices for accomplishing these objectives have employed primarily strainers and filters that restrict fan movement, that are more expensive to produce and more difficult to attach, to replace and to maintain.
Most importantly for hospital and other health-care conditions, as well as for residential and business conditions, germs in room air can be captured and retained with the gluey adhesive, but not by filters and strainers in air conditioners, ceiling fans or other air-filtering systems. Germs are too small to be retained by strainers and filters. With strainers and filters, dust and particles with which germs and objectionable substances are transmitted can be retained and thereby decrease their transmittal media temporarily. However, passage of through contaminated air strainers and filters is as likely to spread as to deter air infestation.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a ceiling-fan air purifier and freshener which inexpensively and conveniently can remove dust, pollen, offensive odors and germs from room air without increasing growth of germs in a strainer or filter while also optionally dispensing fragrance. This invention also makes it easier to clean fan blades as dust collects on the invention rather than the entire fan blades.
This invention accomplishes these and other objects with a ceiling-fan air purifier and freshener having an edge clip that is adapted to clip onto leading edges of ceiling fans in either direction of rotation and has a gluey adhesive on a top surface of the edge clip. The edge clip is adapted for reliable attachment, structural compatibility with select classes of ceiling fans, easy removal and low-cost replacement. It is adapted also for being colored and designed for matching aesthetics of the select classes of ceiling fans. Optionally, the gluey adherent can include predetermined surface corrugation and unevenness for maximizing adhesive retainment capacity. Optionally also, fragrances and disinfectants can be included in the gluey adhesive.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.